halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-III Program
The SPARTAN-III Program was an Office of Naval Intelligence program to produce expendable super soldiers for the survival of Humanity and the UNSC. Introduction The SPARTAN-III Program was the successor of the SPARTAN-II Program. Engineered by Colonel James Ackerson of the Office of Naval Intelligence, the SPARTAN-III soldiers were to be the next generation of super soldiers, who would be cheaper, less selective, and more numerous than their SPARTAN-II predecessors. They were to be nearly just as effective by using team-based tactics instead of superior equipment. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 44 - 48 Purpose The SPARTAN-II program had been a dazzling success for the UNSC. Tales of Spartans fighting and beating the Covenant had become the stuff of legend. Unfortunately, there were too few Spartan-IIs to turn the tide of the war. Even worse, the director for the program, Dr. Catherine Halsey, had postponed the training of new Spartan-IIs for a few years due to the extremely specific genetic requirements for the children to be selected. The Spartan-II program had several problems which overshadowed its success to the ONI. First, the high mortality rate of the children during augmentation was counterproductive to the purpose of the program. Next, funding the Spartan program, plus their MJOLNIR Armor and training, cost as much as a Battle Group. Third, there were far too few of them due to the fact that so many had died in battle. Finally, the Spartan-II program had gone public for morale. Even though it was a huge morale boost to the UNSC, it was a problem for most of the ONI. The ONI operated in secrecy, and anything that shone light on their operations was seen as detrimental to their efforts. The Spartan-III's were designed to be better trained, cheaper, and expendable. They would be trained in companies of 300 at a time, then sent on suicide missions that the UNSC could not accomplish even with the elite ODSTs. Though the casualty rates of the Spartan-III's stood at 100 percent on some missions, to ONI, all the operations were successes. They were trading lives for time against the larger and more superior Covenant. ONI hoped that in time, enough Spartans would survive to train more and more future Spartans, swelling the ranks of available super soldiers from only thirty Spartan-II's in 2531 to a hundred thousand Spartan-III's within ten years. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 44 - 48 'Spartan-III Training' Not much is known about the Spartan-III training program except for that it was extremely rigorous and academically challenging. Along with Kurt and Mendez, they were trained by Drill Instructors, many of which were washouts from the Spartan-I Program. Unlike the Spartan-IIs, the Spartan-III children were not conscripted from their homes. The Spartan-III Companies consisted of children orphaned on worlds that had been glassed by the Covenant. From places such as Jericho VII, Harvest, and Biko, there was an abundance of children available to the program, and virtually every one of them volunteered to take revenge on the Covenant. The fact that many children had their parents and homes destroyed by the covenant induced the forming of anger problems in many of the candidates. Unlike the Spartan-II candidates, the Spartan-III children were violent and aggressive. Often, they would get into bloody and brutal fights even over the smallest of issues. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 70 - 72 'Alpha Company' Much isn't known about the training of Alpha Company, except for the fact that when the six year-old children arrived at Onyx, they were told to jump out of Pelicans at night. This exercise may have carried on into the training of the following companies as a tradition. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 73 - 76 'Beta Company' What is detailed about Beta Company's training was that there was a training exercise to get to a clearing and ring a bell. Team Foxtrot had evaded the patrols of the Drill Instructors but were cut down by automated turrets in the forest. When they took out the turrets, they rang the bell and they got all of the other Spartan-III candidates together to get some revenge on the Drill Instructors. And they did just that. Firing the machine guns, they pelted the DI's and took them captive before Kurt and Mendez said that they had done enough. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 89 - 96 'Gamma Company' The only known part training that Gamma Company recieved is that before they were attacked by Sentinels, they were in a competition to recieve top honors to find out who indeed was the best in the Company. This is known to have included booby traps and each force carrying MA5K's with less than lethal rounds. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 113 - 120 'Augmentation Procedures' The Spartan-IIIs underwent bio-enhancement procedures similar to those of the Spartan-IIs, but with higher success rates due to the advances in technology. The rate of survival went up from 44% for the Spartan-IIs to 100% for the Spartan-IIIs. The augmentation procedures were referred to as Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. The Spartan-III's were injected with the following drugs: *'Drug 8942-LQ99:' A carbide ceramic ossification catalyst to make skeletons virtually unbreakable. *'Drug 88005-MX77:' A fibroid muscular protein complex that boosted muscle density and strength. *'Drug 88947-OP24:' A retina-inversion stabilizer drug. It boosted color and night vision capabilities. *'Drug 87556-UD61:' Improved colloidal neural disunification solution, which in turn decreases reaction time. In addition, the following drugs were injected into the Spartans of Gamma Company. They were illegal, but Kurt-051 felt that they were necessary for the Spartans to survive in battle. *'Drug 009762-OO:' a mutagen that alters key regions of the subject's frontal lobe. It enhances aggression, strength, endurance, and tolerance to injury. Negative effects include a loss in rational thinking and tactics. This is counter-balanced by the anti-psychotic and bipolar-integration drugs listed below. *'Drug 009927-DG:' Miso-olanzapine. An anti-psychotic. This drug counters the mutagen's properties. *'Drug 009127-PX:' Cyclodexione-4. A bipolar-integration drug. Counters the mutagen's properties. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 102 'SPI Armor' Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, colloquially called "SPI Armor", was an armor system used by the Spartan-III's. Though more advanced than the ODST Body Suits, it was far less advanced and less powerful than the MJOLNIR Armor used by the Spartan-IIs. Its main benefit was that it was drastically cheaper to produce than the MJOLNIR armor. This armor was designed with an emphasis on stealth rather than raw power. It features special photo-reactive panels that mimic the surrounding textures, effectively being the UNSC equivalent to the Covenant Active Camouflage systems. It has been described as part legionnaire mail, part tactical body armor, and part chameleon.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 16 'Operational History' The Operational History of the Spartan-III Program has been marked by success and tragedy. Here is the operational history sorted by Spartan-III Company. 'Alpha Company' On December 27, 2531, the first group of Spartan-III's, known as Alpha Company, was sent to Onyx to be trained. Of the 497 Spartans, only 300 were conscripted. This class of Spartans all survived the augmentations and were activated in November of 2536. Their record was at first exemplary, as they saw action at the insurrection of Mamore, The Battle of New Constantinople, and the Bonanza Asteroid Belt. Nine months after they were activatated, they were massacred in Operation: PROMETHEUS. Out of the three-hundred Spartans on the mission, all were killed. The only Fireteam mentioned for Alpha Company is Team Wolf Pack. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 83 - 88 *Team Wolf Pack **Jane-A??? - KIA **Shane-A??? - KIA **Robert-A???- KIA 'Beta Company' Beta Company was approved right after Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537. 418 candidates were selected in 2539, but only 300 were conscripted. Kurt-051 was disheartened at the loss of his first Spartans, and trained this group in unit cohesiveness along with a tougher training program. Though they were even better trained than the previous Spartans, they were similarly massacred in Operation: TORPEDO in 2545. Only two members from the entire company survived the battle. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Prologue *Team Echo - Decimated *Team Foxtrot **Adam-B004 - KIA **Lucy-B091 - Active on Onyx **Min-B174 - KIA **Tom-B292 - Active on Onyx *Team India - Decimated *Team Lima - Decimated *Team X-ray - Decimated *Team Romeo - Decimated 'Gamma Company' Gamma Company was trained with the help of the only two surviving Spartan-IIIs from Beta company: Spartan-B292 and Spartan-B091. Gamma Company was said by Kurt to be the finest of the Spartan-III companies ever. 330 candidates were selected, on average only six years old; and at the request of Kurt, all 330 were approved. Every one of them survived the augmentation procdures. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx pages 96 - 120Gamma Company received deployment orders only a few weeks after The Battle of Reach, and most left Onyx before the Battle of Onyx. Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 139 Left on Onyx were only fifteen Spartan-IIIs who were competing for top honors. By the time the battle was over, seven were killed in action. Teams Gladius and Katana were not present in the early stages of the battle, leaving only Team Saber. Team Saber was the only Spartan-III unit to fight alongside the Spartan-II unit Blue Team. With the help of their older, more experienced counterparts, they successfuly fought off a Covenant attack along with destroying a Sentinel manufacturing facility. In the end, the surviving Spartan-IIIs had to escape to the Shield World. *Team Gladius - Decimated - Found deceased after several days of fleeing from Sentinels. *Team Katana - Inside of Slipspace Field Pods *Team Saber **Holly-G003 - KIA contacted Eric Nylund **Ash-G099 - Active on Onyx **Dante-G188 - KIA **Mark-G??? - Active on Onyx **Olivia-G??? - Active on Onyx 130 - 141 164 - 177 249 - 277 303 - 325 334 - 348 352 - 372 378 - 383 Delta Company Delta Company was proposed, and Camp Currahee was being prepared for their arrival when The Battle of Onyx occurred in 2552. With the death of Spartan-051 and the disappearance of SCPO Mendez and Dr. Catherine Halsey, as well as the immediate concerns of The Second Battle of Earth, it is unlikely that Delta Company will ever be trained. 'Surviving Spartan-III's' *Lucy-B091 *Tom-B292 *Team Katana *Ash-G099 *Mark *Olivia 378 - 383 Sources Category:UNSC Category:Spartans